The Second Generation
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: What happens when lucifer hawks have returned af 20 years of peace. Rally thinks the girls shouldn't fight so she decides to recruit their daughters. What will happen when the new generation of AMP members go against the Lucifer Hawks?
1. the attack

I have been meaning to write this but I never got around to it. Well now it begins.

Disclaimer: By the way I don't own silent mobius or any characters but I do own Hikoto Sakura, Mika, Yuri, Koori, Mai, Karin, Kotara, and Mei. I know everyone is very OCC but I still hope you enjoy it.

_'blah blah blah'- _thoughts

"blah blah blah"-speech

Summary: It had been 20 years since the final battle between the AMP and Nemesis. After the battle the members of the AMP went on to lead normal lives, thinking everything was safe. When they decide to have a reunion, and are attacked by Lucifer Hawks they find out that everything isn't so.

"YUKI WATCH OUT!!!" Kiddy shouted. She had barely pushed Yuki out of the way before the hawk attacked. Yuki winced as she got up "Are you all right?" Kiddy asked as she fired two more rounds into the hawk, destroying it.

"Yeah I'm all right." Yuki answered. She looked around and gasped. She thought Kiddy had just destroyed the last hawk but when she looked again a dozen new ones appeared. "It seems like each one we kill two more replace it!

Lebia dodged the tentacle of a level one and fired a few bullets into it. "I don't understand what's going on here it doesn't make sense."

"I know." Kiddy answered. "We need to finish these off soon. With the speed they're coming I don't know how much longer I can last." Both Lebia and Yuki nodded. Katsumi and Lum Cheng ran over to them.

"Nami's placed a barrier around the whole park. None of these things are escaping or getting in." Lum Cheng said.

"Good but that still leaves the problem of what to do about the ones already in here."

"Don't worry Lebia." Katsumi began. "I've already thought about that. These hawks are all in one spot, and if Lum Cheng and I combine our spells we should be able to wipe them all out at once, and keep them from regenerating."

"Sounds good, so let's get this done!" Kiddy yelled. Everyone got in position. Katsumi and Lum Cheng waited on opposite sides of the group of Hawks. Yuki had went to Nami and was helping her keep the barricade up. It had been decided that Kiddy and Lebia would be decoy's until the spells could be cast.

"Ready Kiddy?" Lebia asked, raising her gun.

"Always."

Kiddy and Lebia then raised their guns firing several shots into the air catching the attention of the hawks. They began to move toward them. "Guys! Now would be a good time to finish them off!" Kiddy shouted.

The spells had to be completely synchronized so Katsumi began hers first:

_In front of me Raphael_

_Behind me Gabriel_

_To my right Michael _

_To my left Uriel_

_Five shining stars of protection surround me_

_Six shining stars shine in the light pillar_

_Ater malkt va geblar ve deduler lu aurlam_

_AMEN!_

When Lum Cheng saw the light from Katsumi's side of the part she decided it was her turn. "Jesso! Fire Formation!" The fire dragon and the ball of energy hit the hawks at the exact same time, casting them all into oblivion. When the smoke cleared everyone came together to discuss what happened. The six had decided to meet for a reunion, and had been attacked by all three category of Lucifer Hawk.

"I don't understand. We defeated Nemesis over 20 years ago. How can Lucifer Hawks still be here?" Katsumi said.

I don't know. Now I wonder if these are the only ones or if there are more of them.". Lum Cheng said tiredly. Everyone stood silent in thought. Each one of them wondering how their peaceful reunion could have gone so wrong. Then Katsumi's cell phone rang, shocking everyone out of their silence. "Hello."

"Katsumi it's me Rally Cheyenne."

"Director?! What is it?" she said in shock.

"As I'm sure you know there have been recent movements of Lucifer hawk lately."

"We were just attacked." she answered.

"Your not alone?" Rally asked.

"No I'm not. We decided to meet for a reunion so everyone's here."

"Good report to headquarters immediately." Rally commanded.

"Right." She said and hung up.

"You guys that was director Rally she wants to meet us back at headquarters. She knows about the return of the hawks." Katsumi said.

"Then Let's go!! Kiddy shouted.

They got into their cars and began back to the AMP headquarters. When they arrived Mana Isosaki was waiting. She smiled when she saw them. "It's good to see you all again."

"Likewise." Katsumi said.

Without another word she led them to Rally. They were glad to know that nothing inside had changed much either. The light from the windows of the office reflected the streets below and the busyness of the city outside. They took their seats in front of Rally and the meeting began.

"I'm glad all of you are here. This saves a lot of time." The director began. "We've been tracking the recent waves of Lucifer hawks here in Tokyo. We need active officers for the AMP, so we have decided to recruit your daughters to fight in your place."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Everyone shouted.

"You can't do that we can still fight!" Kiddy said angrily.

"Yes I agree with Kiddy" Katsumi said. "We took care of those hawks today without a problem."

"Don't you think we have enough strength to fight like we did before!" Lum Cheng yelled.

Rally then spoke up. "I don't want to do this either but we have no choice because since none of us have fought in so long our powers have grown weaker. You can't honestly tell me that after that battle all of you didn't feel completely exhausted." Everyone's protests died down knowing that what the direct said was true.

Then Mana spoke, "You may have dealt with those hawks easily but what happens when there's more of them and their stronger do you think you can handle them all like this." she said.

"Listen we know you can still fight and you also know that your powers are not at the same levels they were at we you fought Ganossa. Mana and I have been monitoring you children in case something like this ever happened. All of your children have inherited your powers in someway or form. With some training I believe they could be quite strong and effective against the Lucifer Hawks." Rally continued.

Mana spoke up again, "Both mine and the director's children shall be recruited as well. They shall work in the field while we work here. If necessary we'll send you into the field as well. We all know this is dangerous and we cannot force you to accept. The decision is up to each of you and I will understand If you choose not to do this. Do you accept or choose not to?""

The rest of the AMP stood silent for a few minutes before Katsumi spoke up. "Yes I accept." Katsumi said.

"Are you sure about this?" Lebia asked.

Katsumi turned to look at her. "As much as I don't want to, it seems there is no other choice. I want my daughter to continue to have a safe future so I will do this to protect that future."

"Count me in. Kiddy said.

Lebia answered next "I accept too"

"I also accept." Nami answered.

"I'll do it." Yuki said.

Lum Cheng sighed and answered "I'm in too."

"I'm glad to here it." Rally said. "I will make the arrangements for them to arrive here as soon as possible. This time we'll make sure to put an end to the Lucifer hawks once and for all." The rest of the AMP nodded.

"Now" Mana began. "This meeting is over so you are all free to leave for now." The six turned left AMP headquarters when they got outside Nami asked the question that had been on all of their minds since they left Rally's office.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, bringing our children into this?"

"I don't know." Kiddy answered.

"Neither do I because right now it seems like we're putting them in more danger." Lebia said.

"We won't know for sure yet until they come here and we see what they can do." Lum Cheng said.

"Your right." Katsumi said. "We'll we've accepted so all we can do for the time being is wait." The six silently left headquarters all of them deep in thought about what was soon to happen and none of them got a feeling that any of it would be good.

Hikoto: I am Katsumi liqueur's daughter and a sorceress. I was brought here to fight things I've never even heard of. Though I am not alone should I accept this ordeal or should I continue to live my peaceful life? Next episode of Silent Mobius: The Second Chapter: It Begins. What is my decision?


	2. it begins

I finally got around to updating sorry it took so long. So here it is we're gonna see what the AMP's daughters look like and it's gonna end up to be one big meeting.

/_blah blah blah/ -_thoughts

/blah blah blah/-speech

It Begins

In a large well furnished apartment in New York a young woman with long dark hair and beautiful purplish blue eyes stared out one of her windows looking out on the city below her, seeming to be deep in thought. This was Hikoto Liqueur. The phone began to ring loudly startling out of her daze. The sound echoed all through out her home. She quickly grabbed the phone and answered it "Hello" Hikoto said.

"Yes is this hikoto liqueur?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Rally Cheyenne I work with the police force your mother used to be on in Tokyo."

"She told me she was going to Tokyo for some kind of reunion. What's going on? Is there something wrong with my mother?" Hikoto asked.

"I need you to come to Tokyo immediately. There is an urgent matter here that requires your attention. Rally said calmly."A plane ticket has already been sent for you. When you arrive here a driver will bring you to police headquarters."

"Why do you need me?"

"You are a very special person and in this matter we really need your help."

"Fine" Hikoto said "I'll be there". She hung up and began to pack. _I wonder why she needs my help so badly and how much of this has to do with my mother._

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile in another part of the city a woman with back length brown hair and green eyes was in a street fight against very two well muscled guys. She paid no attention to their muscles and took them out with ease. She thought '_that will teach them to try and rob me.'_ She heard her cell phone start to ring as she walked home after watching the two guys run away in fear. "Yo this is Mika Phenil speaking."

"Hello this is Rally Cheyenne I need you in Tokyo immediately. I have a special mission that requires your assistance. This will be dangerous so I can't force you to go." she said.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, but who are you?" Mika questioned.

"I worked with your mother Kiddy some time ago." Rally answered.

"Your from that police force my mom was on before I was born!" Mika said somewhat surprised.

"You are right. I will see you in one week. There should be a plane ticket waiting for you at your house. You will receive instructions when you arrive back here." Rally stated.

"All right goodbye." Mika hung up and smirked, speeding up her pace home. _This should be interesting I was starting to get bored here anyway._

_----------------------------------_

In a large shrine deep in the peaceful mountains outside the big cities of Japan was a priestess with purple hair paying her respects to the shrine. She was Sakura Yamigumo. She sensed she wasn't alone anymore and quickly walked outside. She looked around and saw no one, but on the ground in front of the shrine she found a message tied down with a stone she picked it up and it read:

Dear Sakura,  
I am Rally Cheyenne I had this delivered to you in hopes that you will accept the mission I have for you. It is necessary for you to return to the city of Tokyo immediately though this is of the utmost importance you can choose not to accept. Though I hope you will come.  
Rally Cheyenne

Tied to the letter was a train ticket to Tokyo. Taking the ticket in hand she started back to her home. "I guess I'm going to Tokyo." Sakura quietly said to herself.

In a small home in China there was a young woman cooking dinner. Her purple hair tied in two braids flowing down her back. She heard the telephone start to ring and she picked it up. "Hello Mai speaking."

"Yes my name is Rally Cheyenne. Listen your mother is Lum Cheng correct?"

"Yeah why does it matter to you?" Mai replied.

"I have a mission for you that concerns both you and your mother." I need you to come to Tokyo immediately. It's quite dangerous, and it's important that I get your help. I do hope that you will accept."

Mai remained silent as she thought it over. "You said you needed me, so you got me."

"Thank you." Rally replied. "In your mail there should be a train ticket to Tokyo. When you arrive you will get further instructions." Before Mai could ask any further questions rally then hung up. Mai then thought to herself.'_I wonder what's happening? And who was that woman?'_

_-----------------------------_

In another part of Japan a young blond haired woman sat in a spacious office filled with various amounts of paperwork while she worked quickly at a computer. She was Karin Maverick, one of the top executives for one of the biggest companies in Japan. While working the message came up on her screen that she had received a new E-mail. Usually she would ignore it until she finished working but something made her go ahead and read it. As she opened her mailbox her most recent E-mail was from someone named Rally Cheyenne. '_Hmm I wonder who this could be_.' She thought. She opened the mail and it read:

Though I cannot speak to you in person yet I have a mission for you. I am Rally Cheyenne I need your special skills in order to complete a mission that can change the future of Tokyo. Though I can't force you to do this, It is part of your destiny that you will learn about soon enough. I need you to come to Tokyo immediately this is very important. There will be a meeting will be held in one week. There has been a train ticket sent to you and further instructions will be given upon your arrival.  
I trust that you will accept.  
Rally Cheyenne

"I can't believe this." Karin said. Then she called in her secretary Sylvia. "Sylvia I going away on business for a few weeks and I need you to take care of things while I'm gone."

"Yes I will miss maverick." she replied. Karin got up from her seat and left the building quickly to make preparations to leave.

---------------------------------

In a small coffee shop in another part of Japan a young woman with orange-reddish hair and deep brown eyes was sitting alone at table drinking a cup of coffee. This was Hotara Saiko. She worked in the coffee shop and was now on her lunch break.

Suddenly her manger called out her name and said "Hotara you have a phone call."

"Who is it?" she asked."

"She wouldn't say until she talked to you." he said.

_'That's odd I wonder who it is?' _Hotara picked up the phone and politely said. "Hello who is this?"

"Is this Hotara Saiko?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"This is Rally Cheyenne I have some business that has to do with you. I need you to return to Tokyo. You will find out everything when you arrive. There will be a meeting in one week so you will need to return to Tokyo immediately. Will you do this?"

"Yes I will. I will be there soon as possible." Hotara replied.

"Good. I'll seen you then." She then hung up. Hotara got up from her table and went to her bosses office. "Sir I need to take some time off and go to Tokyo it's very important."

"I understand." He said "Go ahead take as much time as you need." "Thank you very much!" Hotara left his office and started home.

-------------------------

Near a shrine in China a woman with short green hair sat on the steps leading to a shrine. This was Yuri Isozaki. She had came there to think since for the last few days she had this horrible feeling that something very bad was going to happen and it had something to do with her. She heard her cell phone ring but decided to ignore it. When the phone kept ringing. She finally decided answer it since hadn't stopped. "Hello" she said.

"This is Yuri Isozaki correct?" the other voice asked.

"Yes I'm Yuri who is this?"

"My name is Rally Cheyenne I worked with your mother Mana a long time ago."

"Is there something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"No she's completely fine, but I do need your help. I have a mission that requires you. It is very important that you come to Tokyo as soon as possible."

"I'll be there."

"Good." Rally answered. "A train ticket should be waiting for you when you arrive home."

"All right, goodbye." Yuri hung up and started walking home. _I wonder why she needs me_. Yuri thought.

Rally sighed as she hung up the phone. She had called everyone else and had one person left to call. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number and waited. "Hello?" the soft voice said.

"Hello Koori how are you?" Rally asked.

"Mom? It's good to hear from you. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

" I need your help you must come back Tokyo immediately."

"Why?" Koori asked.

"I can't tell you yet but I really need you to come back we can talk more when you arrive."

The line was silent for a moment and Rally had began to think that her daughter had hung up. Then the soft voice said,"Ok I'll be there."

"Good I will see you soon then." Rally answered.

"Yes good bye then."

"Good bye." Rally hung up the phone and turned around to look out a window. "It's beginning" she said to herself. She then got up and went to talk to the rest of the AMP.

The AMP members were waiting outside Rally's office to make sure everything had went ok. Soon Rally came out of the office. "So what happened?" Lum Cheng asked quickly.

"They have all been notified and will arrive within a week. Until then all of you keep your guard up and watch out for Lucifer hawks." the director explained.

"When they come here they will be completely defenseless against the hawks." Mana said. "They all will need some training when they arrive."

"Do they know anything about the AMP?." Rally asked.

"No" all of the women said.

"Fine we will have to explain everything to them when they arrive. We shall meet here again in one week." Rally said. They all nodded and left each thinking about what will happen when their child arrived.

--------------------------

Meanwhile at the airport Hikoto got off her plane and went to the luggage depot where she bumped into Mika.

"I'm really sorry about that I didn't see you." Hikoto said.

"It's not a problem." She answered, grabbing her bags. "By the way the name's Mika. Mika Phenil."

Hikoto smiled at her. "My name's Hikoto Liqueur." She was then faced with a quizzical look from Mika.

"Liqueur you said? That name sounds familiar."

"I don't think we've ever met before." Hikoto said and looked down at her watch. "It was nice to meet you but I must be going now."

"Yeah nice to meet you too."Mika said.

Pulling into the train station Sakura met Hotara who was in the seat behind her. "Hey weren't we on the same train ?" Hotara asked.

"Yes we were." Sakura replied. "I'm Sakura Yamigumo, you are?"

"Hotara Saiko." she said.

"Well I have to go now maybe we'll meet again." Sakura said.

"All right goodbye" "bye" Sakura turned and walked off.

Karin had just pulled up to her hotel in her limo. She climbed out and while looked around she didn't pay attention to where she was going and walked into Mai. "I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." Karin said.

"It's all right don't worry about it."Mai answered.

"So are you staying here too?" Mai asked.

"Yeah I am ,oh by the way my name is Karin Maverick."

"Mai Cheng nice to meet ya." she said.

"Maybe I'll see ya around." Karin said.

"Yeah maybe you will." Mai said as she walked off.

Katsumi: We are all together again waiting for the meeting to finally arrive no one knows what is going to happen. Will they accept what we must tell them or will they return to their own lives. Silent Mobius: the second chapter episode 3 the meeting. What will happen to us?


	3. the meeting

I'm glad to finally be able to update my story my computer was broken down for almost a month. Since that's over now only one thing to say. I'M BACK!

/_blah blah blah/ -_thoughts

/blah blah blah/-speech

The Meeting

_'It has been one week since my arrival. The meeting I was called here for will begin in one hour. I don't understand why I had chose to come back to this place. I will finally meet this Rally Cheyenne who called me here. I wonder if I'm doing the right thing_.' Hikoto put her thoughts behind her as she stood in front of police 00. "AMP headquarters." she muttered softly.

Hikoto walked toward the group she noticed a woman with long brown hair. Hikoto walked up to her and asked her, "Isn't your name Mika Phenil?"

Mika stared at her, trying to figure out who she was when it suddenly hit her. "Didn't I meet you a few days ago on the train? Isn't your name Hikoto?"she nodded. "Come on let me introduce you to everyone else." Mika gestured the four other women over to them, and after standing quietly for a moment they began to introduce themselves.

A young purple haired woman dressed like a priestess spoke up first. "My name is Sakura Yamigumo."

A brown haired girl spoke up next "I'm Hotara Saiko."

Then a blond haired girl spoke up. "I am Karin Maverick. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Hikoto answered.

Next another girl with dark purple hair said "I'm Mai Cheng."

When they all introduced themselves Hikoto finally spoke up "I am Hikoto liqueur it is a pleasure to meet you all." The women continued to talk until two doors revealing two people. A woman with shoulder length sliver hair and a woman with short dark green hair.

The sliver haired woman spoke up "I am Rally Cheyenne. I have asked you to come here because I need your help in a important matter. Follow me and we'll begin the meeting." The six women followed the other two inside the office where they were greeted by their mothers.

"Mom!" Hotara shouted as she ran toward Yuki. Mika followed suit and ran toward Kiddy grabbing her in a tight hug. Karin also ran towards Lebia as she hugged her and began talking about her job. Lum Cheng and Nami rushed toward their daughters leaving only Hikoto who ran with great speed to Katsumi and hugged her tightly.

"Mom!" It's so good to see you!"

Katsumi smiled. "I'm glad to see you too."

Then Rally spoke up "I'm happy that everyone's enjoying this reunion, but we must start this meeting."

"Yes your right we should get started." Nami said. Each of them took a seat facing Rally while the original AMP stood with Rally.

The green haired woman began to talk', "I am Mana Isozaki the vice commander and welcome to AMP headquarters. I am sure that you know of the Lucifer hawks am I correct?" Everyone nodded.

Katsumi spoke, "This department was formed to fight the Lucifer hawks and keep Tokyo safe."

"As of recently there have been Lucifer hawk attacks, which police headquarters call third attractions." Rally started. "The reason these six women are in the AMP because each of them contain special powers."

Lebia spoke next "We each have special abilities that help with the destruction of the Lucifer hawks. In turn the abilities we have were in some form passed on to each of you."

"So let me get this straight." Mika began "This means that what ever powers that you used to fight we've inherited."

"Basically yes. Each of you have some form of abilities that we have." Nami said.

"Hikoto you and Mai may find this hard to believe at first but Lum Cheng and I are sorceresses. We both have magical powers and we're able to cast spells." Katsumi said, ignoring the look she got from Kiddy at the other piece of information she had left out.

"Well as you know Mika I am almost completely a megadyne. Haven't you ever wondered why your strength was always so great without any training and that even at a young age you could handle firearms that adults would have trouble handling?" Kiddy said.

Mika stared at her mother sheepishly, "Well yeah it had crossed my mind before."

"Well those are the gifts I passed on to you. With a little training you'll be a great help to the AMP." Kiddy said proudly.

"Sakura" Nami started, "Since your birth you've been trained as a priestess of the Yamigumo clan. Just like me your one of the rare people in our family who have great spiritual energy. When the time is right you will inherit the sacred treasure of the Yamigumo clan the Ki-Rin dagger.

"Karin I am a visionair I can access the computer with the 5 senses of my body. When you were younger I could see you had a special connection with computers and any other kind of electronics. With special training in time you could be an alpha class visionair. One of the most powerful visionairs, just like I am." Lebia said. Karin nodded and grinned at her.

"Hotara, when I was a child I was forced to train in a secluded environment to become a psychic. It wasn't until a while later when I realized what my powers truly were for. I passed on my psychic abilities to you. As time goes by your power grow stronger and you will gain new abilities like I did." Yuki finished.

"Now that you all know about the AMP and what your powers are do you understand my reason for calling you here?" Rally asked.

Silence filled the room as the six women thought about everything that had been told to them. Rally spoke again, "This is still your choice. I can't ask you to risk your lives fighting these things. If any of you choose to leave we'll understand."

Mai was the first to speak, "This is still a lot to take in and I still don't understand everything but I'll stay here."

"If It means protecting Tokyo then I'll stay too." Sakura added.

"Yeah I'll stay too. I can't let my home be destroyed by these things." Hotara followed.

"Count us in also." Mika and Karin said together.

Everyone had agreed except Hikoto who was still thinking this over she sighed before speaking "I'm still not sure about this, but I will stay and protect Tokyo with all of you." everyone smiled at this. Each of the original AMP members were happy their daughters accepted.

Mana then began to speak again, "Before this meeting concludes I would like you to meet the final two new recruits of the AMP." As she said this two women entered the room. One with shoulder length green hair and the other with hip length silver hair. The one with green hair spoke first "I am Yuri Isozaki" she smiled and pointed at Mana "That's my mom."

"I am Koori Cheyenne." The other spoke softly. "Rally is my mother."

"How long have both of you been here?" Karin asked.

"None of us have see you before." Mika added.

"Well that's because Koori and I arrived here yesterday. Our mom's explained everything to us." Yuri said.

"We both know that we have special powers and were asked to join the AMP and fight the Lucifer hawks. Koori continued.

"I am an exorcist. My mother had trained me since I was a little girl, and it's how I made my living until now." Yuri said.

Koori sighed and spoke so softly that everyone had to strain to hear her. "When I arrived all I was told is that was I have abilities. I don't know what they are though." This comment earned Rally glances from the rest of the AMP and she quickly decided to change the subject.

Rally spoke quickly, "This meeting is now adjourned, and report back here tomorrow at seven to begin your training."

"Training?" Hotara said confusedly. "What kind of training?"

Yuki giggled. "You didn't expect us to send you into to the field without any training what so ever did you?"

Katsumi grinned. "For the next two weeks all of you will be attending the police academy. We may specialize in Lucifer hawks but we are still required to be trained like regular cops."

The eight new members stared in shock at their mothers faces and each of them could only say, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!"

Kiddy: It seems police training has been made harder since we've had to attend. The girls seem to deal with it okay, but what happens when there is a surprise attack from a Lucifer hawk and Hikoto ends up learning more about her family. Silent Mobius: The Second Chapter Episode 4: Training. Why didn't you tell her Katsumi!


	4. Training

Time for the next chapter. Police school is starting up again for the new members of the AMP. Will a incident with a Lucifer hawk cause Hikoto to find out about her Lucifer hawk blood?

DISCLAIMER: See chapter one.

/_blah blah blah/ -_thoughts

/blah blah blah/-speech

Training

The alarm clock went off loudly in the apartment waking up the still figure lying in bed. Hikoto grabbed it and it read 7:00 am. "I don't want to get up." she groaned as she stuck her head under a pillow.

She then heard the sound of a door opening as Katsumi entered. She grabbed the pillow off her daughter's head and opened the curtains letting the sun shine in. Hikoto groaned and turned away from the light. "Come on Hikoto it's time to get up police training starts today." Katsumi said.

"Awww, do I have to?" Hikoto asked.

"Yes you do." Katsumi answered. Hikoto sighed and stuck her head back under her pillow. Since none of the new recruits had anywhere to stay in Tokyo it was decided everyone would stay with their parents. Hikoto could only wonder how the others were fairing.

"Get up now and go get ready." Katsumi said sternly.

"Fine I'm going." Hikoto lazily got up and trudged to go take a shower.

Katsumi looked at her retreating form and smiled as she thought '_this seems exactly like when she was little and never wanted to get up for school.'_

As Hikoto got out of the shower she thought about everything that had happened since she got here. Rally and Katsumi's words repeated in her head as she thought about the meeting yesterday. '_Me being a __sorceress and having to protect Tokyo. I don't know why I accepted so quickly without thinking this through, but I said I'd do it so I'll do it.' _

Hikoto walked into the living room and sat down looking around her mom's apartment. Everything looked as it did when she was little. She walked over to Katsumi's collection of movies and smiled. She remembered how she and Katsumi used to watch them all the time when she was little. Even though it was somewhat small the apartment felt warm and inviting. Which was why she was always happy to be there.

"Good morning Hikoto." Katsumi said as she walked in from the kitchen. "I see your enjoying my movie collection." Hikoto jumped and turned around.

"Yeah these bring back a lot of memories." she answered.

"I'm glad. Maybe we can watch some of them later." Katsumi said.

"Yeah we could do that." Hikoto smiled at this. It had been a while since she had spent time with her mother with everything that was going on. She was happy even if she could spend a little time with her.

"Mom?" Hikoto asked. "What time is it?"

Katsumi looked at the clock "I think it's about 7:45."

"OH NO!! I'm going to be late!" Hikoto shouted. "I gotta go mom. See ya later." Hikoto rushed out of the door to her car driving as fast as she could to make it to headquarters on time.

As she pulled in front of the building Hikoto let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She had gotten very lucky that no other cops had caught her speeding. She wondered if that guy crossing the street was all right. She jumped out of her car and sprinted into the building. When she noticed everyone was still inside waiting she thought '_Just In time_.'

She walked up to the rest of the group and asked Mai "You haven't started training yet? It's almost 8:30."

"Yeah I know we've been waiting here for the last half hour." she answered.

"I wonder who our teachers are anyway." Hotara asked.

"Yeah I wonder why our parents hadn't told us anything?" Mika asked.

"Well all we can do is wait until they show up." Sakura stated calmly.

As soon as she finished speaking six very familiar looking women walked through the doors. Each dressed in an AMP uniform. Everyone looked on wide-eyed as they saw who they were.

"We will be your teachers for the next two weeks." Katsumi said looking at her daughter.

"Mom!" Mika yelled. "What are you all doing here?"

"Well we decided that you each should be trained by the original members of the AMP, and that's us sooo..." Kiddy answered.

"So that means we're your teachers." Lum Cheng said. "So get ready for a good long two weeks of hard training." This comment resulted in a round of sighs heard from each girl. Each one of them realizing they might be in trouble here.

Then Lebia spoke up, "Okay everybody time to start working. You will each go with your mother to start honing your powers. Later each of you will have time at the shooting range so you can also defend yourselves with out using your powers. Do you understand?" Lebia asked. Everyone nodded. "All right let's begin."

After everyone one else and left to go to their stations for training and it was just Katsumi and Hikoto left. Katsumi walked up to her pulling a small case from behind her. "Here" katsumi said as she handed the case to her daughter.

"You'll use this dagger to cast spells until you are strong enough to handle grosspliner."

"Grosspliner? What's that?" Hikoto asked.

At the sound of hearing it's name grosspliner floated over to Katsumi. "You called me my master?" Hikoto couldn't speak and just continued to stare in shock at the skull like object floating next to her mother.

"This is grosspliner. It is a very powerful sword that has been passed down through our family through generations."

"That thing is a sword?!" she said incredulously.

Katsumi smiled, "That's exactly what I said when I first received it. Now go on and open the case.

Hikoto opened the case and stared at the sliver dagger. "How do I use this?" she asked.

" You concentrate your energy into it as you cast a spell. It may be a bit hard at first, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"All right can we begin my training now?" Hikoto asked eagerly.

Katsumi smiled. "Of course." The two of them walked to the room where they could began practicing.

----------------------------

That night Hikoto walked in drowsily and fell on her bed "Ow." was all she could manage to say after being through that hell called police training. She never imagined having her mother for a teacher would be so painful. Katsumi walked in and saw her. She chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Katsumi laughed and sat on the bed next to her daughter. Hikoto turned over and looked at her.

"Come on what is it?"

"You remind me of when I had police training." Katsumi said.

"Really?"

"Yep." Katsumi said smiling. "You'll get used to it I know you will."

"I hope so." Hikoto yawned out.

"I have to go grocery shopping. I'll be back in few hours. You should get some rest from all that training ok?" Katsumi said. Hikoto yawned again as she nodded at her mother. Katsumi stood and left the apartment. Hikoto then decided to take a quick shower and a nap. Almost an hour later the sound of breaking glass awoke Hikoto.

She silently got up and grabbed her grabbed her dagger from it case. "Mom?Are you there?!" she yelled. When no one answered she went to go check out what happened. When she made it into the living room she stood frozen in fear.

She had come face to face with a category two Lucifer hawk. The hawk cackled and said "I hope master Ganossa has better luck turning you than he did with your mother."

Hikoto gasped. '_What is this thing talking about' _she thought. "What do you mean?!" Hikoto shouted.

"You shall find out soon enough sister." it growled out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M NOT ONE OF YOU!" Hikoto shouted.

The Lucifer hawk laughed again "Are you sure about that? Why don't you ask your mother about it, if you want to know the truth." the Lucifer hawk said.

The opening of a door interrupted the two as Katsumi ran in with grosspliner "What are you doing here? Get away from my daughter!" Katsumi shouted.

"Why? You should just be happy we don't want you lady liqueur. Nemesis has no use for you after the last incident but maybe that might change." With that said the hawk jumped out of the window and it flew off.

Katsumi rushed over to Hikoto and asked "Are you okay? Did it hurt you? Hikoto stayed silent and shook her head.

"Mom how did you know there was a Lucifer hawk here?"Hikoto asked her.

"Grosspliner sensed it so I rushed back here as soon as I could. Did it say anything else before I came back." Katsumi asked

Hikoto answered quietly "Yes it did. Mom what did it mean by the last incident? Why did it say I was one of them? Why did it call me sister?! Katsumi sat quietly holding on to Hikoto as her daughter questioned her frantically.

Katsumi looked at her sternly "Calm down Hikoto. I cannot tell you yet."

"Why?! Why can't you tell me!" Hikoto shouted.

"It's for your own good. It is to dangerous for you to know right now you'll find out soon enough."

As Hikoto looked at her mother she could see all of the emotions that shone on her face. Anger,fear and sadness were clear on her face. "Hikoto please understand this is really for your own good." The only answer Katsumi got was silence.

Hikoto turned away and started walking back to her bedroom "Good night." Hikoto softly said as she closed the door to her room.

"Good night." Katsumi replied as she walked to her room. Neither got much sleep that night their minds heavy with the memory of what just happened.

-----------------------------

Hikoto yawned as she walked into headquarters the next day. Since she hadn't got much sleep the night before she was still very tired. Mika and Hotara noticed this and asked her about it.

"Hikoto are you all right you look horrible." Mika said.

"Thanks a lot." she replied sarcastically.

"But really are you all right?" Hotara asked.

"Yeah I'm all right." Hikoto sighed and glanced at her mother who was talking to Lum Cheng. "Just didn't get didn't get a lot of sleep."

Kiddy noticed a difference in Katsumi when she got to headquarters that morning. She seemed sad about something. She also realized that she probably wasn't the only one who noticed this but was the only one would probably say anything about it. '_I wonder if something happened last night.'_ she thought.

Kiddy made up her mind to find out what was wrong as soon as possible because if it upset her to the point where it was obvious, it must be very bad. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed that Lebia had been calling her "KIDDY!" she quickly snapped out of her daze.

"What is it?"

"It's time to start today's training let's go."

"All right, All right." She answered.

"You seemed pretty deep in thought there. It's so unlike you is anything wrong?" Lebia asked.

Kiddy glared at her a moment before answering. "No everything is fine." The two joined up with the others to begin training for that day. Each thinking about what could be ahead for them and their children.

Mika: Finally police training is over! I wonder what's wrong with hikoto she looks worried I'll have to check on her. When an attack puts us in our first real battle will our skills be good enough to win with or will our training be for nothing. Silent Mobius: The Second Chapter. Episode 5: Back in the Field Again. LET'S WIN THIS BATTLE!!


	5. Back in the Field Again

Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and I'm working on updating faster. I wasn't really sure how to write the fight scene at the end because I didn't really know how everyone's powers worked. If anyone has any tips please let me know.

DISCLAIMER: See previous chapters

_'blah blah blah' -_thoughts

"blah blah blah"-speech

* * *

Back in the Field Again

Police training had finally ended and there were now eight new members of the AMP. Of course having their mothers as their teachers wasn't as easy as they would have thought.

"YEAH! THAT THREE WEEKS OF HELL IS FINALLY OVER!" Mika shouted as she left with the others. In honor of passing basic training they had decided to go out and celebrate.

"I thought it would never end!" Mai said, rubbing her shoulders. "Who'd a thought that learning to cast spells would be so hard."

Sakura and Yuri giggled. Their training hadn't been nearly as hard since they were already used to it. "So what should we do now?" Sakura asked.

"How about we get something to eat? We'll go to that Chinese place the commander told us about. It's only a few blocks from here." Hotara suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Karin said.

"Me too. I'm starving!" Koori said.

Mika looked back at Hikoto who had been silent all through their conversation. She had been like this all through training and after the first day she barely said a word to her mother. She had seemed so deep in thought lately. It continued to bother Mika that her new friend seemed to be upset about something and she wanted to know what it was. "Hikoto does Chinese sound good to you?" She asked.

Hikoto looked up at her and said softly, "Yeah it sounds fine." Mika shook her head. She decided that she would make sure she found out what was wrong.

* * *

The original AMP members watched from headquarters as their children went out to celebrate their survival of police training. "I guess they were happy to leave, huh you guys?" Yuki said. They all shared a laugh as they remembered their children's eagerness to leave headquarters.

"They many have passed basic training but there's still one more test left for them to pass." Mana said.

"What are you talking about commander?" Lebia said. Mana just smiled and remained silent leaving the other girls in confusion.

Kiddy decided that now was a good time to ask Katsumi what was going on. Since police training had began Katsumi had been distant much like she was when she found out she was part Lucifer Hawk. "Katsumi can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Yeah sure Kiddy. We'll talk in the hall." Katsumi said as she walked out of Rally's office. "Now what did you need to talk to me about. Is there something wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you." She said simply.

"What are you talking about?"

Kiddy sighed and stared at Katsumi. "I know something happened between you and Hikoto. You two have barely spoken to each other since training began. I want to know what happened."

"Nothing happened okay Kiddy. I'm just fine." Katsumi replied.

"Then why are you acting so annoyed when I ask you about it."Kiddy shot back.

"Kiddy I know your worried about me and I glad your concerned, but your wasting your time because there is nothing wrong." Katsumi said.

"I'm your friend! Whatever is bothering you, you don't have to keep it to yourself ya know."

Katsumi sighed and gave in. "Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise this will stay between us understand?" Kiddy nodded and Katsumi continued speaking. "Two weeks ago, Hikoto was attacked by a Lucifer Hawk at my apartment. I was out at the time and by the time I got back it was still there."

"Did you destroy it?" Kiddy asked.

Katsumi shook her head. "No it escaped. The weird thing is the hawk wasn't attacking her, but it was talking to her instead."

"Did she tell you anything it said after it disappeared?"

"No. I asked her about it later and all she said is that it was talking to her. Then she started questioning me, but from her questions I think it told her a little about what happened with medium."

"What about after you got there. Did it say anything then?" Kiddy asked.

"It said Nemesis had no use for me anymore after what happened last time. Then before I could do anything it got away." Katsumi said.

"Katsumi." Kiddy began. "Maybe it's about time you tell her everything. Don't you think she should know? I mean wouldn't it be easier to tell her now then to find out by herself....like you did."

Katsumi had to admit Kiddy did have a point but it's not like she would really tell her that. "I know that's what I should do but there's still a chance that if I tell her she'll react the same way I did."

"Hey different times, different circumstances. You'll be the one telling her, so I don't think she'll run away. She'll have a hard time accepting but you'll be with her." Kiddy said.

"I know all of that and I will tell her. Just not now. I want her to live a regular life as long as possible." Katsumi explained.

Kiddy sighed, "All right it's your choice. I can't force you to tell her, but as long as you do I bother you about it ok?"

Katsumi nodded. "I understand. I promise when the time is right I'll tell her. She does deserve to know."

"Good now we should be getting back. Everyone else is probably wondering where we are." Kiddy said walking back to the office.

"All right and Kiddy?"

"Yeah?" She said looking back.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem Katsumi." She said as they walked back to the directors office.

* * *

The restaurant was quiet and few people were inside when the girls entered. The lights were dimmed and there were some unusual decorations on the walls. This seemed kind of strange for any kind of place. "What kind of restaurant is this Hotara?" Karin asked.

" I don't know. This isn't the same place I remember and I was here about a month ago." she replied.

"Well we're here and it looks like this place does serve food, so let's eat guys!" Mika said. A waiter walked over to them and led them to a table. While they waited they noticed something strange. Any employee who walked past them kept giving them strange looks and continued to stare at their uniforms.

"There's something really not right about this place guys." Hikoto whispered. "Haven't you noticed how everyone's staring at us?"

"I know." Koori said. "But what should we do? We shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Let's just get up and leave. I don't want to stay here any longer." Yuri turned to Mika who looked ready to protest. "We'll find somewhere else to feed your bottomless pit of a stomach, so let's get out of here."

They all calmly stood up and walked toward the doors only to be stopped by two of the waiters. "Now where do you think your going my dear AMP officers. You can't leave yet. That wouldn't be very polite." One of them said.

All of them jumped back away from the doors. "What do you want with us?!" Hikoto commanded.

The waiter grinned. "We can't have our plans disrupted again, so we have to get rid of all of you before you become to powerful." He waved his hands and suddenly the girls were surrounded by Lucifer Hawk. "I'm gonna make sure that the only way you leave here is in pieces!"

The girls looked around, each surveying the area and trying to figure out what they could do. "Well there's too many blocking the exit, so running is out of the question. I guess the only thing left to do is fight." Mai said. Looked at each other before nodding and fell into fighting stances.

Mika and Karin pulled their guns. Sakura and Yuri pulled out some sutras, glancing around to see how many hawks they could take care of. Koori stood still, her eyes glowing red as she prepared to use her powers. Hotara raised her hands and they began to glow a bright white color, and Mai grabbed Jesso.

Hikoto was the only one who hesitated, remembering the words of the hawk from two weeks ago. Mika noticed this, "Hikoto what are you doing? This is no time to be getting cold feet." This seemed to snap her out of the trance she was in as she pulled out her dagger and waited for the sign to attack. "All right girls let's do this just like we practiced!" Mika shouted as she began firing off rounds.

The rest of the girls nodded and broke apart, each of them taking on a small group of hawks. "Jesso fire formation!" Mai shouted. A small, yet powerful fire dragon raced toward the group of hawks, incinerating each and everyone of them. "All right! I can't believe it worked!" Mai was so caught up in the moment she didn't see the blast another hawk fired at her. "AHHH!!" She closed her eyes and braced herself for the attack only for it never to arrive.

When the blast never came she opened her eyes and realized she was surrounded by a white force field. Mai turned to Hotara whose hands were surrounded by a white light. "Thanks a lot Hotara!"

Hotara smiled then used her telekinesis to throw the hawks through a window. "No problem. Just pay closer attention next time."

Mai grabbed Jesso and walked over to Hotara. "Alright now lets finish these things!"

Meanwhile Koori was taking out the hawks with relative ease. "Soo...you and the Liqueur are just like us aren't you?" One of the hawks said. This just seemed to send the usually mild mannered girl into a rage and hawks began to disintegrate at a faster rate. Koori couldn't figure it out, that was the fifth hawk that had said that to her and she couldn't figure out why.

Even while she was in training her mother wouldn't tell her the source of their powers and since she had arrived she knows someone had been following her. '_I'm going to get to the bottom this. I can't stand being lied to anymore!'_ As another Lucifer hawk came closer to her it was immediately destroyed by some kind of red force field that surrounded her. "What the hell was that?!"

The exorcist and the priestess were holding their own against the large group of hawks which seemed to migrate to them. Sakura and Yuri stood back to back, each with a sutra in hand. "Alright priestess, lets see what you got!"

Sakura grinned, "So you wanna make this a challenge exorcist?" She threw another sutra at a hawk, a white light surrounded and everyone heard the scream of pain as the hawk finally died. "That's not a problem with me."

"Ok first person to kill all of their hawks wins and loser buys dinner for everyone tonight." Yuri paused for a moment, closing her eyes and concentrating her ki. A red light shot from her and went through a row of three hawks, blowing up each one as the blast went through it. "Challenge starts now!" Each girl split up using their spiritual powers to destroy their groups of hawks as fast as they can.

Karin and Mika were crouched behind the bar, firing off shots at any hawk that even attempted to get close to them. "So how's this for our first day in the field?" Karin said.

Mika grinned, firing a round through a round through another row of hawks. "Great! It can't be much better than this! Though I do wish we had more training before an actual battle."

Karin blinked and ducked down dodging a blast from another hawk. She reloaded her gun and started looking around. "At least it seems like we've cleaned this place out."

The waiter glared at the destruction around them. Every single one of his hawks were destroyed. "You will pay for this!" The waiter released an ear shattering scream, as his body transformed into huge hawk. His body was brown and and slimy. There were eyes and tentacles on every part of his body. "You will not leave here alive!!" he screeched.

The girls all came together in the center of the bar, staring at the huge monstrosity before them. "What the hell are we going to do about this!" Mai shouted.

Karin looked around and got an idea. "Hikoto! Mika! I have an idea. Listen I heard a story from my mother about a Lucifer hawk they fought. Kiddy distracted the Hawk and fired a bullet into it. As soon as the bullet hit Katsumi casted a spell and destroyed it. Now if we distract it you two should be able to destroy it."

Mika and Hikoto looked at each other and nodded. "We'll do it." Mika looked at everyone else. "Listen everyone we need you to distract this thing, so pay attention!" Everyone nodded and got into position.

Hotara, Sakura, and Yuri started the attack. Hotara used her powers to move the hawk to a clear area where Mika could get clear shot of the hawk. Sakura and Yuri used their sutras to keep the hawk in place. Mai, Karin, and Koori stepped up next. To weaken the hawk, Koori used her powers to blow up parts of the hawk, so it could grab at them.

Karin nodded at Mai and fired some rounds at the hawk. "Jesso! Fire Formation!" The fire dragon combined with the dragon and completely consumed the hawk. At first they thought that attack had finished it off, but when the smoke cleared and the hawk was still standing they knew they had to finish their plan.

"You ready Hikoto?" Mika shouted, loading her gun.

Hikoto readied her dagger. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Mika took her position in front of the hawk, preparing to fire at the hawk. Suddenly something unexpected happened. The hawk broke free from the sutras, swinging its claw at Mika, slamming her into the wall. "Mika!" Hikoto shouted.

Mika winced as she weakly stood up and since the hawks attention was still on her, fired a shot dead in the center of the hawk. "Hikoto do it now!" Hikoto nodded and prepared to cast her spell:

_In front of me Raphael_

_Behind me Gabriel_

_To my right Michael _

_To my left Uriel_

_Five shining stars of protection surround me_

_Six shining stars shine in the light pillar_

_Ater malkt va geblar ve deduler lu aurlam_

_AMEN!_

A large blast of energy raced toward the hawk. The light consumed it and all any one heard was the scream of death the hawk released as it finally went down. As the smoke cleared from the blast everyone let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that's over." Mai said.

"I am too. If you don't mind can I get a little help here." Mika said as she leaned against the bar. All of the other girls ran toward her, helping her walk. Eventually they made it back to headquarters where they were met with the shocking sight of all of their mothers standing outside.

"What's going on everyone?" Yuri asked.

Rally stepped forward and smiled at them. "Congratulations all of you are now true members of the AMP."

"What are you talking about?" Mai said.

"I apologize." Mana said. "This was your final test. We needed someway to test your skills in battle and your ability to work as a team. Don't blame your mothers, this was the director's and my decision. If we had felt anything was wrong we would have stepped in immediately. All of you did great and I'm proud of you."

All of the girls stared in shock. They couldn't believe that their own mothers had purposely sent them to that that restaurant. As the shock wore off they realized something else. They had actually defeated Lucifer hawks and even though it was a test it did feel good. Sakura stepped forward and bowed. "Thank you commander." Everyone else followed her exampled and murmured "Thank yous."

Then it was Kiddy's turned to speak as she walk over to Mika and picked her up. "Since all of you did such a great job on your true final exam, we're gonna take you out to celebrate our treat!" This announcement earned a round of cheers from the exhausted officers and they began to walk off. For the moment it even seemed the gap between Katsumi and Hikoto had been momentarily closed.

Soon only Rally and Koori remained. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Koori?" Rally asked.

Koori stared silently at her mother before asking in a tone of voice so foreign to her she didn't believe it was her speaking in it. "I have some questions for you mom, and this time I want the truth."

* * *

Koori: I've had it with being lied to! I want answers and I'm going to get them. I don't know what I am or why I have these powers, and what did that hawk mean when it said Hikoto and I were like them. Does it have anything to do with her change in attitude lately? If so, I'm going to find out what's being hidden from me. Silent Mobius The Second Chapter: Episode 6: We are the same. Mother, what are we?!

* * *

I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger but I had to find some way to keep this interesting and this is what I decided to do. Please R and R


End file.
